The Wishers
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Yuuko's shop opens to all dimensions every ten years to grant an assortment of wishes to people who rarely saw her shop. Watanuki wonders who would be dropping by. -multifandom crossover-
1. Prologue

**The Wishers**

_A Multi-Fandom Crossover_

I. Prologue

"What's this, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki Kimihiro asked as he passed by a huge locked door. He examined it with curious eyes. The dark-haired boy thought that he knew every inch of the shop. Where did that door come from?

His employer, the beautiful and mysterious Ichihara Yuuko, looked up from the magazine she was reading. She raised an elegant eyebrow before replying, "It's a door."

"I know it's a door," her part-time employee with an unusual ability to see spirits sputtered. "When did we have a door at this side of the house?"

The Witch of Dimension smiled at her little pet as it turned the pages of her magazine. The dark Mokona smiled back. "We had it ever since."

Watanuki was then sent to clean the shop thoroughly. The floors must be polished, the ceiling must be swept and the snacks must be made. Every nook and cranny was polished and shined. When the abused servant dared to ask why, his employer merely smiled.

He plopped down on the veranda and wiped his sweaty brow. In his opinion, he was doing far too much for his job description. Paying his debt was hard work.

"We're receiving guests," Yuuko said.

Watanuki waited for the guest but nobody came.

A glance at his employer told him that she was not bothered at all. To answer his questioning looks, Mokona jumped up on his shoulder. "Every ten years, the shop opens up in all dimensions. It becomes visible and accessible to anyone who has a wish. Think of it as an open Fair like in the Village of Wall. It's Yuuko's job to grant wishes."

"Doesn't she do that already?" Watanuki asked.

"Yes," Mokona nodded "she'll receive guests from other dimensions who can't see the shop from where they were."

oOoOoOo

A/N: To celebrate seven years of writing fanfiction, I chose to make a short collection of crossovers with some of my most beloved fandoms. Yuuko, as a character who resembles me a lot, is my chosen central character. Thank you for your support!


	2. One: Photograph

**One:** Photograph

**Featuring:** Mahou Sensei Negima!

oOoOoOo

The first guest was a boy.

He wore a green suit and glasses. If Watanuki didn't know any better, he would deduce that he was seeing a little kid dressing up as a teacher. He was carrying a briefcase on his right hand. On his left hand was a magical staff. The boy looked too young to be wandering around on his own.

Watanuki watched Marudashi and Morodashi drag him inside in spite of his protests. The bell tinkled to announce their visitor.

"I'm sorry," said the guest with a polite smile "for intruding."

The hair in Watanuki's neck stood up when he heard Yuuko's soft and smoky voice coming from the backroom. "You shouldn't be sorry. You were meant to be here. There's no coincidence. There's only _hitsuzen_."

The red-haired lad stared at Yuuko with an open mouth. She became even more beautiful in her full regalia as the Witch of Dimensions. No wonder the boy seemed overwhelmed. "I-I'm Negi Springfield. Where is this place?"

"It's a shop that grants wishes," the dark-haired woman murmured. She leaned down to stare into her guest's eyes. A long candle-shaped finger reached out to touch his cheek. "You have a wish, mage. What is it?"

"I-I only want to find my father," Negi blurted out. "Can you help me go to him?"

Watanuki closed the screen door and sighed. The boy looked very young, around ten-years-old. He realized that Yuuko's voice was tinged with kindness when she spoke again. "The price will be high, boy."

The boy-mage chuckled. "I was expecting that… The Witch of Dimensions was not cheap, my teacher said. I'll have to find him myself."

"You will," Yuuko said quietly. Watanuki peeked through a crack. "No doubt you will."

"Thank you for your time," Negi said as he bowed. "I'll go now."

"Say hello to Evangeline for me." The Witch of Dimensions said as Negi was escorted out the door. She smiled at Watanuki who got out of his hiding place.

"You can't grant his wish?" he asked, confused. He thought she could grant any wish!

"His father told me not to," was the quiet reply.

Watanuki wondered inwardly what the purpose of the mage's short visit was. He started when she started to walk towards the sitting room. It was not unusual for Yuuko to not tell him things. She liked watching the events unfold by themselves.

"He needs reassurance from a higher authority. The poor boy is losing hope," Yuuko said as she picked up the black Mokona from the floor. She stroked its forehead and smiled mysteriously. "The price of that information was already paid for."

Then Watanuki remembered the old framed photograph in the storeroom that featured a young man and his friends. The man in question held the same staff and possessed the same facial features. Realization dawned on his mind.

"Where is Negi's father?" he asked, curious.

"In another dimension," replied his employer. Then she cackled. "I feel like I'm in the mood for some sake and snacks! Chop, chop Watanuki! I want a drink!"

Watanuki reddened with anger. He forgot about his preoccupation with the red-haired boy and stomped all the way into the kitchen, muttering about insane orders. It was his way to forget about the pain that usually accompanied the knowledge of other people's lives.

"Negi is a good boy," Mokona remarked. "He's well-loved."

"That's good," Yuuko smiled.

She remembered her brief encounter with Nagi Springfield when their future changed. He only asked for her to reassure his son that they will meet again when the time came. Then he paid with the only photograph he possessed of his little boy. "Nagi would be proud."

oOoOoOo


	3. Two: Names

**Two:** Name

**Featuring:** Loveless

oOoOoOo

"I want to change my name."

Watanuki who was mending a torn skirt in the veranda looked up from what he was doing. His mistress was sitting with a guest in the sitting room. He couldn't help but stare at the guest because he'd never seen a more beautiful man in his life.

The seventeen-year-old young man was tall with broad shoulders, a slim waist and fine features. His eyes were full of stories. Watanuki immediately sensed the darkness that lurked within him.

Yuuko stretched out in her red chaise lounge as though she couldn't care if the young men could see the endless stretch of her legs and the bits of creamy white skin peeking from her dress's neckline. In fact, she relished the attention.

She wore red today. (That was her favorite color, he thought.) It contrasted starkly with her snow white skin, reddish brown eyes and very black hair.

Mokona was steadily consuming all of the snacks that Watanuki had prepared. The young man didn't even blink at the strange creature.

Watanuki rolled his eyes and returned to his sewing. Their guest had arrived through the strange door. Maru and Moro had happily jumped at the opportunity to mingle with a handsome seventeen-year-old young man with clear amber eyes and gray hair.

"Your name," Yuuko repeated lazily. "You want to change it?"

The black-haired boy remembered that the young man said that his name was Agamatsu Soubi. He frowned. Why would he want Yuuko to change it when he could just go to City Hall and do it there?

As far as he knew, names affected everything. It was written from birth certificates to permanent records. It's what differentiated a person from thousands of other people. It's what gave a person an _identity_. Changing a name was like changing a life.

"Are you sure?" Yuuko asked as she watched her guest pour sake for her.

"Yes," Soubi said firmly.

"The price will be your necklace." The dark-haired woman's face turned serious. She pointed to the bandages wrapped around his neck. Her eyes held his gaze.

"That's too much," was the young man's amused reply. "I thought you took money."

"I take payment in the form of something with the same value," she said slowly. "I only take anything of equivalent value. If I don't, there will be imbalance. To change your name, you must give that up."

Soubi shrugged. He stubbed his cigarette on the ash tray, patted Mokona on the head and got up. His eyes swept through Yuuko before he looked away. "Thank you for your time. I'll leave now."

Watanuki watched Yuuko's guest leave. She didn't even make a move to stop him. Sighing, he got up. There will be no work done if she wouldn't go after him. After all, the visits happened because they had to.

He untied the white apron and kerchief before depositing them in the kitchen. That was his unofficial uniform. When he walked past the sitting room, he heard Yuuko call him.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly curious.

"He isn't from this world," Yuuko reminded him. "If he doesn't pass through this portal here, he can't ever go back. It closes at sunset. Remember that."

"What?!"

Yuuko and Mokona exchanged amused looks. She raised her glass and they both drank up.

oOoOoOo

Watanuki followed Soubi out into the cold front yard. It was winter. He couldn't help but notice that the other boy was wearing clothes that weren't that suited to the weather. Worried, he approached him.

"Hello," he said politely "I'm a part-timer here. You can call me Watanuki."

Soubi stared at him before nodding. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it. Somehow it brought back the flush in his cheeks. He wore a green long-sleeved shirt and jeans. "Agamatsu Soubi." After a moment, he asked. "Where is this place?"

"Tokyo," Watanuki replied innocently.

"Ah," Soubi nodded. "She's a pretty annoying woman, isn't she?"

Watanuki smiled uneasily. He never knew when Yuuko might be eavesdropping. "She's not at all that bad."

"I want to change my name for someone I love," the silver-haired young man murmured as he looked up at the sky with the same color of his hair. "I want to belong to him."

An image flashed into his mind. The small, fragile and beautiful Aoyagi Ritsuka stared at him with those large and innocent eyes. He was Loveless, his Sacrifice and Master. There was nothing that he wanted more.

Soubi was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his arm. There was an understanding smile on Watanuki's face. He was shocked when he heard him say, "If you love someone new, give him all you've got."

The silver-haired man's hand immediately went up to his neck. Deep beneath the flimsy bandages were scars that extended past beyond skin and bone. That was the proof of his loyalty to a previous master. That was what held him still.

He knew the joy and pain of service. He cherished the memories of being used and abused by Aoyagi Seimei. There was no question on whether or not he should love such a twisted individual. Soubi, the perfect Fighter and perfect man, gave himself wholly in the service of Seimei.

So letting go of the necklace… of the scars… it was too much to bear.

Soubi cannot imagine a world where he couldn't love Seimei or be his Beloved again. But true enough, Seimei had replaced him. Seimei had discarded him. Their chain was broken. The links lay destroyed.

He cannot love him anymore.

The image flashed again. A happier and better Ritsuka who would love him back… Ritsuka craved love just as he did… He would never hurt- though it was mingled with the sweetest pleasures- or cry again.

Maybe he should go after his wish. He'd had enough of selflessness. Ritsuka would be pleased that he recovered enough of himself to try and be selfish…

Watanuki smiled and pretended not to see when tears formed in Soubi's eyes.

oOoOoOo

"Your wish," Yuuko said as she waved a lazy hand in the air. "I'll grant for a fair price."

The scars on Soubi's neck and his true name separated from him. The beautiful but grotesque choker engraved deeply into the skin with the crude words held their gaze.

Watanuki had to admire the endurance and strength that the seventeen-year-old showed though it must have hurt. The amber eyes watered but no tears fell. For a moment, the scars floated in the air before it was put away into a small black lacquer box on Maru's hand.

Watanuki and Mokona stared at the smooth skin on his neck that was left behind.

"You're not Beloved anymore," Yuuko said as Watanuki refilled her cup. "You are Blank again. Your wish is granted."

Soubi touched his neck.

He would never bleed in battle again. He would never share Seimei's name or beg for his love. For the first time in many years, Soubi was finally free.

"Is it enough?" Watanuki asked anxiously.

Mokona jumped up, laughing. "Your neck is smooth!"

"Thank you," Soubi murmured, head bowed "thank you very much."

The silver-haired young man got up and walked towards the mysterious door. He took the knob and twisted it. It swung open. The scent of cherry blossoms and summer heat filled the room and aroused their longing.

Soubi turned around and smiled.

It transformed him into the most beautiful man alive.

He stepped into the doorway. They heard an excited voice calling –_"You came back! Where were you?"_- And saw a pair of dog's ears and a tail. A young boy with black hair and wide eyes saw them before the door swung shut.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Watanuki asked, slightly worried. He had come to like the queer but fascinating Soubi. "Do you think that boy will take him in?"

"He'll have what he wants." Yuuko answered with a shrewd smile. Her reddish-brown eyes twinkled. "He'll be Loveless now."

oOoOoOo


	4. Three: Hope

**Three:** Hope

**Featuring:** Fruits Basket

oOoOoOo

Watanuki was shoveling the snow out of the walkway when new visitors arrived. It was important to keep up the beautification of the yard. Yuuko believed sincerely in keeping up appearances. Though it seemed pointless to Watanuki because he knew that no one actually saw the yard from the outside world, he still followed orders.

Mokona was playing with Maru and Moro by throwing snowballs at each other. They were cutely dressed in matching coats, mittens and differently colored scarves. The kuro-manjuu was even wearing a miniature ear mufflers and a tiny scarf around its fat neck. The day was turning out great.

He looked up and saw a trio of teenagers standing right outside the gate. There were two boys standing on either side of a girl. If he wasn't mistaken, they were all of the same age. Watanuki guessed that they were fifteen like him.

One of the boys was as pale as the snow that fell from the sky. His black hair gleamed with a purplish sheen and his deep violet eyes glittered like jewels. Watanuki resisted the urge to shiver. That boy reminded him of cold statues left out in the night.

The other boy contrasted with his companion. Flaming orange hair, amber eyes and tanned skin. He was tall and muscular but his movements were fluid and vaguely feline. His aura was warm like a flame.

Watanuki then noticed the girl. She was of average height with ordinary facial features. Her hair was long and dark brown in pigtails tied by blue ribbons. She had bright blue eyes and an engaging smile. He was instantly reminded of Kunogi Himawari.

Maru and Moro stopped throwing snowballs. They ran towards the gate, laughing delightedly. The little girls immediately took the hands of the boys, deaf to their protests. "Customers for the mistress! Customers for the mistress!"

He stopped what he was doing to watch the boys struggled with the inhuman grip the servants possessed. It was always fun to observe first-timers.

"What's with these little girls?"

"Excuse me but can you let go?"

"Customers! Customers! Customers!"

"For Mistress! For Mistress! For Mistress!"

Poor people, Watanuki thought.

Maru and Moro successfully dragged their quarries into the shop's yard. Watanuki saw the barrier actually _ripple_ when they stepped in. They didn't seem to notice.

The girls dragged the protesting young men inside the shop before the door closed behind them.

Watanuki shook his head, grinning. He turned to the girl and blinked.

She was still standing outside, looking lost. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. She was looking around her as though she was searching for her friends. Watanuki realized that she couldn't _see_ the shop.

The magical shop that granted wishes was in a separate dimension. It was currently open to all the dimensions to facilitate the balance of the many universes. On a regular day, Yuuko's shop could only be found in present-day Tokyo, Japan to cater to its citizens. The shop was only visible to those who _need _it.

He sighed softly and put down his shovel before walking towards the gate. The dark-haired boy exited the property as cautiously as possible. He exhaled and then he was right behind her.

She started. The girl turned to him, eyes pleading. "Do you know where my friends are?"

Watanuki didn't say anything. The shop's existence was a secret. It would only reveal itself to those who need it at the right moment and at the right place. Before that, it was kept as a mystery. He smiled kindly.

"They'll be back soon, I'm sure." The young man said soothingly. He tilted his head towards a nearby park. "I'll wait with you, if you want."

"Oh thank you!" She said gratefully.

He gazed at her, smiling. Yes she was definitely like his Himawari. They had the same sort of tangible sweetness that melted defenses. He had a feeling that he liked her already.

oOoOoOo

"Where the hell are we?"

"Don't ask me."

"Stupid mouse!"

"Idiot cat!"

"Mistress will see you now."

The little girls let go of them and hurried forwards to open the huge sliding shoji doors. Butterflies were stenciled on the delicate rice paper. They blinked when the thought they saw the designs flutter their wings and preened. Fragrant smoke wafted out of the huge receiving room.

"Welcome," a sweetly seductive voice said. "Welcome to the shop of wishes."

The boys exchanged glances.

Before they could bolt, the twin girls pushed them inside- hard. They landed on their hands and knees. The two immediately got up to regain their dignity before their eyes landed on a beautiful woman lying on a red chaise lounge.

The doors slammed shut.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyou Sohma demanded.

His more refined cousin coughed delicately. "Excuse us for intruding."

Her gaze swept over them. It made them feel like she saw right through their bodies and straight into their souls. "A pair of cousins, eh? Charming."

The boys exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Tell me what you want." The woman smiled mysteriously. "And I'll grant it for a fair price."

"Who are you?" the orange-haired young man asked brusquely.

"Ichihara Yuuko at your service," she answered lazily. "Tell me your names in return."

"It's terribly rude to intrude on your privacy," the pale boy said softly. He bowed. "My name is Sohma Yuki. This idiot is…"

"Sohma Kyou," his companion cut in.

"Now that our introductions are finished," Yuuko sat up and stared at them steadily. "Let's get down to business. What is your wish?"

The boys averted their gazes.

She knew what they wanted. Their hearts told her. Heart-reading was always her best ability. It was her unique gift. She was grateful for being born with it or running the shop would have been difficult.

Yuki was the first to speak. "Remove the curse. Please."

Kyou stared at his cousin before nodding towards her. His fists were clenched.

Yuuko sighed softly. Staring at the two boys made her heart grow heavy. They've been through a lot, she could tell. They've been suffering all their life.

The Sohma family was cursed since time immemorial. The ancestors of that particular clan had roused the wrath of the gods of the Chinese zodiac. She knew that selected members of the clan could turn into an animal representing the Juunishi when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. If hugged by the same sex or by another cursed person then they won't turn into an animal.

The curse lasts a lifetime. There was no escape. While the Juunishi was alive, they serve their "god" or the head of the family who watches over them. They were servants until they die.

Removing such a curse would require a very heavy price.

Yuuko didn't offer them tea or refreshments though they needed it badly. Watanuki was outside, tending their companion. She knew that everything was going according to plan. Their wishes were in her hands.

She pointed to the two of them. "Sit down."

They sat.

"Why are we here? I've never seen this shop before," Yuki said slowly. She realized that he was just trying to make conversation. "I've never heard of a shop that makes wishes come true."

Skeptical mouse, she thought involuntarily.

"You're here because you're meant to be. There are no coincidences in this world. There's only hitsuzen," Yuuko replied with a touch of amusement. "Why do you think she decided to camp in your tract of land? Why do you think you offered to take her in?"

They stared at her, mouths open.

She really loved this part. "All of it happened because they were supposed to just as you are meant to sit in front of me to discuss the payment of such a wish."

"Can you grant it?" Kyou's voice had a hint of desperation. "Can you take it away?"

"If I do, will you be ready to pay the price?" she replied.

"How much is it?" he asked, slightly frustrated.

"You know as well as I do that we're not talking about money here," Yuuko retorted with a raised eyebrow. "You both know that magic exists because of your cursed forms. You're well aware that I'm no ordinary person."

Kyou rubbed the back of his neck. He'd raised his hackles since he entered the shop. It didn't feel right. "I see."

"What can we pay you?" Yuki asked. He wanted this. He wanted her to grant his wish.

Yuuko's voice was quiet and serious. "Do you really want this wish?"

They nodded eagerly.

"I don't want to be a Juunishi anymore," Kyou said angrily. "I want to be… _normal_."

Normal enough for Tohru… Someone who doesn't turn into a cat when hugged. Someone who can love without becoming afraid… Someone just for her…

"Be careful what you wish for," she murmured ominously "or it might just come true."

"But we do want it to come true," Yuki said firmly. He thought about their cousins and relatives. He remembered their suffering and their anger. Their lives were twisted enough as it was. If he could remove the curse from them…

Then Hatori, Shigure, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Kagura, Ayame, Isuzu, Hatsuharu, Kurenai would be _free_.

"If I grant your wish then you must give her up," Yuuko said seriously.

oOoOoOo

"I really hope they'll come back," Tohru Honda said quietly. She stared down at her hands. "They didn't even say where they were going."

"You're really worried about them," Watanuki observed.

She turned to him, grinning. "Of course, they're my friends."

He saw that didn't need any encouragement to continue talking.

"Yuki-san and Kyou-kun took me in when they found me living in a tent in their land. Then they offered to give me food and shelter in exchange of household chores," she murmured, smiling. "They're really, really kind. I'm all alone so I look at them as if they were my family."

"You must be really good then," he said noncommittally.

"I love cleaning and cooking for them!" Tohru exclaimed, eyes shining. "I love seeing them smiling and happy after eating what I made. They treat me kindly so it makes me happy too."

Watanuki had no doubt about that.

"I wish they'd come back soon," Tohru murmured softly, sadly. "I don't think I'd know what to do if Yuki-san or Kyou-kun disappeared forever."

Comprehension dawned in his face.

She turned to him, slightly embarrassed. Her red cheeks and shining eyes made her pretty. "I'll miss Yuki-san the most."

Watanuki smiled. It was wonderful when someone loved you. He sincerely hoped that her most important person loved her back. He didn't want to see tears on her pretty face.

"The Sohma family is very kind," she said hesitantly "and I love them. I hope they'll all be all right."

"Hoping is always a good thing," Watanuki said, smiling in understanding. He tucked her bangs away from her face. His eyes were kind. "You must never give up hope. Everything will be all right."

Tohru smiled.

"I'll never stop hoping," she said cheerfully. "Because I know everything will be all right."

oOoOoOo

"What?!" Yuki and Kyou chorused.

Yuuko leaned forward and stared into their eyes. They stared ahead like deer caught in the headlights. It was creepy but they could see themselves reflected in the reddish-brown orbs.

"If I remove the curse then you must be ready to give her up," Yuuko said slowly, her voice wrapping around them like velvet. "She's your most precious possession, right? She knows your secrets and your sufferings. She's been with you after all these time. Her love for you is the exact price."

They didn't say anything.

"But you don't have to take her!" Kyou exploded. "You… You witch!"

She smiled in amusement. "I won't take her but I'll take all of her memories away. All of the memories she had with you. After that, she'll never remember any of you because you're all normal humans then."

"I'd rather stay as I am," Yuki said forcefully "if my freedom means taking Honda-san's happiness away."

"I don't believe this," Kyou muttered under his breath.

"Do you still want that wish?"

Yuki got up and bowed politely. "I'm sorry but I don't. I can't be selfish like that. We've always protected her from the same fate so we won't give her up for the same thing. Thank you for your time. We're leaving."

"Remember this, witch!" Kyou- who was reminding her more and more of Kurogane- said loudly. "We can only hope that we'll break the curse."

"There's nothing wrong with hoping," she murmured quietly as they left the room "or wishing at all."

Maru and Moro bade their guests' goodbye.

oOoOoOo

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled as soon as he saw her. He ran forward, heartbeats on his ears. "Honda-san!"

She got up quickly and turned to him with teary eyes.

Watanuki stared at the spectacle in amazement.

Kyou followed his cousin just as quickly. The three stood face to face with each other, panting slightly. Tohru looked relieved. Yuki's cheeks were tinged with pink- from exertion? From embarrassment?- but he smiled suavely.

"We can't break the curse," Yuki said gently. "We're sorry."

"It's all right…" Tohru murmured. She didn't really care. They were wonderful as they were. "You didn't have to."

To Kyou and Watanuki's shared shock, they kissed.

The cat sputtered and hissed angrily. Snow slowly fell from the sky. The black-haired boy smiled when he saw how tight Tohru's grip on the front of Yuki's coat was. When they broke away, they were smiling.

"I don't really care," she said, beaming. "Because your curse is what makes you special."

Watanuki smiled.

Tohru told him stories of the Sohma household without actually disclosing any information to comply with her agreement with the clan. All he deduced was that the members of the family changed into animals that suspiciously sounded like members of the Chinese zodiac. She also told him that the Juunishi's tendency to transform was as much part of their personality.

As far as he knew, Tohru would love them with or without the curse.

Maybe there was still hope for all of them.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Yuuko doesn't actually grant wishes all the time. She lets some customers choose their fates. Yukiru was always a favorite pair of mine!


	5. Four: Family Reunion

Four: Family Reunion

Featuring: Shaman King

oOoOoOo

Watanuki Kimihiro spent Christmas Eve on running errands. He couldn't haven been busier with Yuuko's mad obsession with the holiday. He had been sent to a bunch of odd jobs and odd requests from ordinary people who saw Yuuko so he hadn't had the time to observe the season. But he had a nagging feeling that he should get something for Yuuko, Mokona, Maru and Moro while he was in town…

The black-haired boy smiled even though he was carrying a bunch of heavy packages. It would be nice if they could celebrate Christmas tonight with hot cocoa and carols. Maybe Yuuko would stop ordering impossible snacks and that would be enough…

He tripped.

The packages fell to the cold sidewalk. With a groan, he started to pick them up before they got cold. He was going to cook dinner with those! There was no way he was going to allow dirty germs from contaminating the precious food…

"Here you go," a voice said. He looked up to see a smiling brown-haired boy holding almost half of the packages in his arms. There was a pair of orange headphones hanging around his neck. He was wearing green slacks, white shirt and a green coat. "You're welcome."

"Thank you," Watanuki said gratefully. "She'll get mad if she finds out I dropped them…"

"Won't she?" The smiling stranger said. "My friend also gets mad when I stumble while doing her errands."

"You too?" The black-haired boy could hardly believe his ears. He looked at the stranger with new eyes. It seemed like a long time ago when he talked to a kindred soul. "Does your friend like to boss you around?"

The other young man laughed easily. "She does. I'm Asakura Yoh by the way."

"Watanuki Kimihiro." They shook hands. "Christmas shopping, is it?"

Yoh nodded. His dark brown eyes twinkled when he saw his new friend staring at something behind him. "You can see Amidamaru."

"Amidamaru," Watanuki murmured, still staring. The samurai spirit had wild silver hair, flashing gold eyes and a strong aura. He couldn't believe that a strong spirit was hanging around the carefree young man. "You're haunted by a spirit!"

The brown-haired boy laughed. "No, I'm not. Amidamaru is my power spirit. Don't you have one?"

"No, I don't." His new friend shuddered. "I don't like them much."

Amidamaru floated along as they walked. Yoh smiled as he asked casually, "Are you a shaman?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Watanuki said, frowning. As far as he knew, he wasn't. His ability to see spirits wasn't his favorite. It brought him troubles ever since he was young. He never saw it as a good blessing. "It's weird. I've never met anyone who can see spirits too. Isn't it annoying?"

Yoh shook his head. "No. I've met lots of good ones."

"I haven't," the black-haired boy sighed. When he was young, he was always chased around by ghosts and spirits. They always wanted to _eat_ him. "I don't think I have. Seeing spirits is like a curse to me…"

"But you know," his new friend said "I believe that only good people can see spirits."

Watanuki flushed. He always believed that he was a good person. Maybe he'd learn something from this mysterious young man.

"I've grown up with spirits. My family is a strong spiritual clan that's been preparing me to take the title of the Shaman King," Yoh winced "and I got engaged to a really beautiful but really strict girl because of that. So I never thought that seeing spirits was a bad thing."

"Shaman King?" Watanuki frowned slightly. "What's that?"

"You must have heard about it sometime," said the brown-haired boy "it's a contest every five hundred years to find the next ruler of the Great Spirits. When you win the Great Spirits, you can have one wish. It's a bloody battle, you know. We barely survived…"

"A wish," Watanuki repeated. The law of equality immediately jumped into his mind. Hanging around Yuuko had him thinking about wishes and their prices without even trying.

"Yes," nodded the spirit. "Master Yoh worked very hard."

"You used Amidamaru for battles, didn't you?" the black-haired boy said, slightly shocked. He realized that they were almost at the shop. Yuuko would love to hear about this.

Yoh nodded. "Yes. It's necessary for a shaman to have a power spirit. Without one, a shaman is no one. Anyone who can see spirits can become a shaman though... You seem strong, Watanuki-kun. Don't you want to be one?"

Watanuki wondered why he never got tapped for that sort of thing before.

"I just want an easy life," Yoh laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Yuuko's employee sighed.

oOoOoOo

Asakura Hao found his destination without a problem.

The little girls led him inside. He watched their serious faces with amusement. Their mistress didn't like him before. It would be wonderful to know what she still thought of him.

"A customer, mistress," the twin girls announced. They pulled the delicate rice paper doors to reveal the grand sitting room. He noticed the pretty butterflies- the witch's emblem- stenciled on the doors and the walls.

"You came back." It wasn't a question.

Hao stepped inside the sitting room and gave the Witch of Dimensions an insolent smile. She was still beautiful- silky hair, long limbs and creamy skin. Her eyes watched his every move with barely concealed amusement. The dress that she wore was ruby red with butterflies. Ah, he loved burning butterflies.

"I reincarnated," he said airily. She gestured for him to sit. He preferred to remain standing. "You haven't changed."

Yuuko merely smiled. Five hundred years hadn't changed him one bit. He was still as insolent and fiery as before. The powerful shaman was the only guest who came back to her shop twice.

He was also the only guest she'd turn down twice.

Some wishes just weren't meant to be granted.

"It's a pity my Spirit of Fire can't enter," Hao drawled as his eyes wandered around the room. It was definitely cleaner than he remembered. "He would've loved to provide us a fire."

"There's no need for primitive methods to warm the house," she replied as she shifted her position. The red chaise lounge intensified the illusion that she was a flame, a phoenix. "My barriers will keep your Spirit of Fire struggling."

"Powerful things," Hao observed. He stared at her with interest. "You always loved power, didn't you?"

"Didn't you?" she returned with a catlike smile. "What do you need, Asakura Hao? What's your wish this time?"

"I want to become the Shaman King," Hao said flatly. His brown eyes burned. She even mused that she could feel heat coming from him. "I want the power to achieve my goals."

"My answer was no five hundred years ago," Yuuko said darkly "and it still stands."

"We all deserve a chance," his voice softened as if he expected her to melt.

If only Clow Reed wasn't that drunk, she thought angrily. Then you wouldn't know his reincarnation spell and you wouldn't be here at all.

But she remained cool and collected in front of him. "Some wishes can't come true."

"I guess I'd rather catch the Great Spirit on my own," Hao said lightly "and remove all humans from earth. You'll be the first to go, Yuuko-san."

"How I love to hear you say that," she smiled venomously.

"Maybe in the next lifetime," he mused as he adjusted his cloak "I'll get the chance to change your mind…"

The door tinkled.

Maru and Moro opened the shoji doors hesitantly. Her servants looked scared. "Mistress, another guest came to see you."

It was strange to get two guests in the same day but Yuuko knew better than to question it. She was used to the strange and the weird anyway. There were no coincidences and no accidents. There was only the inevitable.

Maru and Moro led a blonde young woman inside. She was petite and beautiful with longish blonde hair and cold brown eyes. Around her neck were ceremonial beads of an _itako_.

Yuuko almost laughed. Now that was not something she saw everyday. Here was young woman who didn't fear the Witch of Dimensions. She glanced at Hao and laughed.

Hao stared at his sister-in-law, shocked. At the lovely sound of Yuuko's laughter, he turned to her with red cheeks. "Let me introduce you to my sister-in-law, Yuuko-san," he recovered immediately "Asakura Anna, the Shaman Queen."

The Witch of Dimensions gazed at the poker face with interested eyes. She couldn't help but look into her heart. It would be interesting to see what a Shaman Queen wished for. A few moments later and she knew already.

"You lost already," Yuuko chuckled "but you still came to me. I didn't know you're so masochistic, Hao."

Hao had the grace to blush. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he muttered under his breath.

"If you're done wasting my time," she said with a regal nod to dismiss him "you can leave. I've got another person to attend to."

"He can stay," Anna spoke for the first time. Her eyes roved on the tattered and torn Asakura twin before settling back on Yuuko. "Though I don't know why he's here when I came…"

"There's no coincidence in this world," Yuuko said quietly, holding her gaze "but there's only _hitsuzen_. You're both here because you're meant to meet."

"No comfort there," Anna retorted. Hao bit back a laugh. "What is this place?"

"A shop of wishes," Hao answered before Yuuko could say anything. "The Witch of Dimensions will grant a wish for a fair price. Think carefully because she doesn't accept cancellations."

"She can't trick me," the blonde shot him a look. "Shut up."

Yuuko laughed when Hao pouted. So he met his match.

The door tinkled again to lead Watanuki inside. She could sense the black-haired boy entering the kitchen with another guest… Then she almost smiled.

"I'm back, Yuuko-san!" Watanuki was carrying Mokona in his arms. The black creature was asleep in his basket in the kitchen. Behind Watanuki was a mirror-image of her first guest. "I've brought a guest…"

"Aniki!" Yoh exclaimed. His eyes widened when he saw his wife. "Anna!"

"Yoh!" the two chorused.

"Who are you?" Watanuki asked, confused.

"It's so interesting how fate works," Yuuko said as she stroked Mokona's head. The creature laughed uproariously. "What are your wishes?"

"I want to live an easy life," Yoh said promptly.

"I want him to remain as the Shaman King." Anna glared at her husband. "And I don't care about the hot spring hotel…"

"I want to be the Shaman King," Hao added, grinning like a cat in the cream.

Watanuki stared at all of them. "You all know each other?"

"I can grant yours," Yuuko said toYoh "for a fair price. But you have to be sure."

"I'm sure," Yoh nodded.

"Yoh!" Anna cut in. "Don't be so rash. I'll make you run a hundred laps if you do this!"

Her husband took her hand and stared into her eyes. A look of understanding was passed. Anna looked away first.

Yuuko watched Hao avert his gaze. His cheeks were flushed. She read his heart and finally understood why he wanted to be the Shaman King so much. If she granted Yoh's wish then she could grant Hao's…

Then she frowned. If she did that then Anna's wish will never be granted. What a complicated situation it was.

"I still want it," Yoh said, staring into her eyes. "I want an easy life."

Yuuko nodded. "Can you live without your powers? Can you live without talking to the spirits? Can you live with knowing that you've passed up the chance to make a difference? Can you say goodbye to your wife?"

Yoh thought about it and sighed. At least he tried. He didn't think the price was so high… "I… No."

Anna glanced at him.

"You can have an easy life if you stop struggling," Yuuko said quietly. "Learn to live with what you have."

Watanuki realized that she was also talking about him. A look at Yoh confirmed his initial thought that Yoh only wanted to know which direction he should take. The blonde who was holding his hand looked just the slightest bit relieved.

Hao sighed exaggeratedly.

Yuuko turned to him, smirking. "Nice try, Hao."

The black-haired boy realized that the storm had passed. The wishes were granted. He said tentatively, "Would you want to stay for Christmas dinner?"

"Sake! Sake! Lots and lots of sake!" Yuuko ordered with a laugh. "I want sake and lots of snacks to go with it!"

"Sake for Mokona! Sake for Hao!" Mokona sang madly. "Sake for Yuuko! Sake for Yoh!"

"We could stay," Yoh smiled. "Right, Anna?"

Anna frowned but she sat down.

Hao winked at Yuuko. "I'll stay as an old friend. Now, don't look at me like that, Yuuko-san. I won't try to seduce you this time… Or maybe I should. That damned Clow Reed isn't around…"

Yuuko glared.

Maru and Moro sensed the party. They hurried inside the room, laughing and cheering with Mokona. Before they got any rowdier, Watanuki left the room. He had a huge order in front of him and it was best to get started.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Amidamaru hovering just outside the barrier-gates.

The spirit waved with a smile.

Watanuki smiled back.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Dedications to CrazyGirlofManyNames, aPpLecHeRrY and nequam-tenshi for your reviews. It encouraged me a lot. Thank you!


	6. Five: Intimations of Immortality

**Five:** Intimations of Immortality

**Featuring:** Code Geass

Standing outside the old and antique mansion in the middle of a bustling city put a smile on C.C's face. The tall concrete buildings seemed to stand like guards around this tiny spot. It seemed strange that the city had never chosen to develop this area but as she stood longer, the more she understood.

The green-haired woman smiled in spite of herself as she walked inside the open gates and headed for the door. It was quiet in the yard. There were no birds to sing or wind to carress the trees. Her senses hummed with the familiar sense of magic and mystery. She was welcome here.

The doors opened. Two little girls skipped out, holding hands. They bowed politely to her. "Welcome," they sang together. "It's a customer for mistress!"

C.C had to smile at the enthusiasm that they displayed. She knew that they had no souls. Their vacant eyes and insipid smiles gave it away. It piqued her interest on what sort of witch lived here.

"Please go in." The blue-haired little girl's smile was inviting.

"She waits for you," her twin sister said. They slid the shoji door slowly out of the way. C.C didn't notice the butterflies stenciled on the walls and doors. All she was a room filled with smoke and perfume.

She stepped inside. Her long green hair rippled like water as she looked for the mysterious proprietor of the shop. It was a large traditional room with a red chaise lounge sitting in front of a large and ornate tapestry. Her calm golden eyes settled on the dark-haired woman lying on it.

"Welcome. What is your wish?" said the other woman with an enigmatic smile. Red-brown eyes gazed at her intently. "Shall I grant it for you?"

C.C knew better than to trust this female. She smiled mysteriously instead. "Where is this place?"

"It's a shop that grants wishes. You're here because you're meant to. It's simply _hitsuzen_." answered the dark-haired woman calmly. She breathed deeply and gestured idly with her Japanese pipe. "If it's anything I can do, I will do it for a certain price. What's your wish?"

"What is your name?" asked the Gray Witch. The only way to know what she's facing was to know her opponent's name. Though C.C did not care about other witches and other women, she couldn't afford to lose.

C.C knew that she shouldn't believe this woman. There was no way anyone could grant her wish. It was impossible. Until she met that person, that special person, then her dream would come true. If she could find him or her then her wish, her only wish, would come true…

"It's Ichihara Yuuko." The other woman said politely but with a hint of sarcasm. She smiled as if she had a secret she couldn't wait to divulge. "Again, what's your wish?"

The green-haired girl knew better than to give her dreams a voice. It was too risky, too dangerous. She was always pursued.

"Ah, perhaps a snack would calm you down," Yuuko gestured to a dark-haired high school boy who laid a tea tray on the low table. "Watanuki, could you get us some pizza?"

Golden eyes watched the young man complain under his breath all the way to the back of the house where the kitchen was. She didn't need her powers to know that he was special. There was something amazing, a rare quality, which called her attention to him.

If he desired something or if he needed anything that she could give then maybe she could grant it. Then she could use it.

"He has a contract with me," the voice of the other sorceress interrupted her thoughts. Her head swiveled to her right. "His wish would be granted by me."

"Ah." Comprehension dawned on her mind. "So you're the Dimension Witch."

Yuuko smiled. It was a smile that could be interpreted in many ways. The reddish-brown eyes were serious. "Here I was thinking that traveling around and living forever still hadn't brought my name to your ears. It's been a while, Gray Witch."

C.C wondered which of her many predecessors had met this young woman. There was no doubt that after scouring many memories that she had met the Dimension Witch before. The only question was _when_.

"I am C.C now," she said quietly.

Yuuko nodded in acknowledgement. There was always safety in false names. She truly believed that giving your name away gave others too much power over you. "I'm Yuuko Ichihara. Call me Yuuko."

"I didn't know your shop survived the years," she said idly. The dark-haired woman watched her sit down in front of the low table. The pink-haired servant served tea. "It looks surprisingly intact."

"My shop is here but is also not here," answered her companion. She put down her pipe and lazily turned towards her. "Shall we talk about your wish?"

"Excuse me," the high school boy said politely. He even smiled at C.C when he placed the steaming platter of pizza on the table. The delicious smell of cheese, pie crust and various condiments wafted up to her nostrils. A pang of hunger rose at the pit of her stomach. "Please have some."

"Thank you," she said, slightly surprised.

They watched as she started to devour the pizza. It had been a long time since she last ate. Of course she didn't need to eat but she wanted to every once in a while. The taste of the delicious food made tears well up in her eyes.

Yuuko's eyebrow rose slightly as C.C put down the slice. Her facial expression was a mixture of sadness and regret. But she pretended not to notice at all.

"Just eat," she said kindly. "Don't think about it. Just eat."

C.C nodded and finished off the rest. She wiped her mouth shyly with a napkin that the boy had provided. Her golden eyes widened slightly when their gaze collided. The boy _was_ special. One of his eyes was blue and the other was golden; she could smell power all over him.

"You seemed to really like the pizza that I made," said the boy tentatively. "If you want, I can make more of it."

She stared at him. Her eyebrows were knitted together. "You…"

"It's all right, Watanuki. Please clean this up," Yuuko ordered gently. She gazed at her guest with a slight smile. "Don't even think about offering him a Geass. He's got enough on his hands."

They watched the young man named Watanuki leave the room, humming happily.

"He doesn't need the Geass," C.C said softly. "He's got powers of his own."

"Well assessed," Yuuko said, beaming. "What is your wish, Gray Witch?"

C.C had to smile at the irony. As the Witch who granted the power of kings known as Geass and as woman who lived for eternity, she had enormous powers of her own. She granted the wishes of men. It was her duty. Now she was going to ask another to grant hers…

"I don't think you can grant it," she said firmly. "I don't think anyone can."

Yuuko's voice was soft and hypnotic. _"I want to die. I don't want to live. Let me end this!"_

C.C's golden eyes widened.

"I run a shop that grants wishes," said the Dimension Witch "so I know all of the desires of humanity. As an immortal soul like you, I have a duty to fulfill so don't look so shocked. You came here because you needed me. There are no coincidences in this world, there's only _hitsuzen_."

The green-haired young woman had to smile at the insolence of her fellow witch. It was true, then, when they said that nobody could outwit the beautiful and sinister Yuuko. (That was certainly not her real name just as C.C was not hers. Revealing their names to others was risky in their business.)

"For every wish there is a price," recited the green-haired girl from memory "as for every action there is a consequence. I know our rules well enough. And I know enough not to allow you to meddle."

C.C had enough confidence in herself to know that she _would _find that person. All she needed to do was to wait and see. There was no need to be hasty or impatient. She had plenty of time.

"Touché," Yuuko laughed heartily. She leaned forward and lowered her voice, "but would you want me to give you a clue?"

Golden eyes stared as the witch's servants brought out an ornate water basin. Slender white hands placed an engraved golden disk on the still water's surface. The air stilled and the place darkened.

C.C was curious. She had never seen a real fortune-telling before.

"The future's always changing," Yuuko chanted quietly "and the future's what they'll want. Desires in their hearts will dictate their actions. And their hearts will show the future."

The Gray Witch leaned forward slightly to look at the water basin but she could see nothing. She felt Yuuko's eyes on her. Raising her golden eyes to meet hers took an effort not to step back. She would not be intimidated!

"You will meet him, C.C." Yuuko's voice was low and soft and beautiful. It wrapped around her like velvet. "Watch for the boy with violet eyes as you need to offer the power of kings. Be careful of hope though…"

"I don't want to hear it," C.C said loudly to break the spell. She gazed at the other witch with defiant eyes. "That's enough. Any more and I cannot pay you."

Yuuko's grin was a Cheshire cat's. "Very well."

"I've heard enough," the Gray Witch got up. "Thank you for your time. What will I pay you?"

The dark-haired sorceress gestured to her neck.

"I would like your rosary, if you please."

C.C's hand immediately went up to cover the antique and beloved rosary. It was the only relic of the past that she chose to cling to. She didn't have any worldly possessions or attachments except for this. This was given to her by the first person who loved and betrayed her.

She couldn't part with it. Not until she found that person.

Yuuko tilted her head and held out her hand. Red nails gleamed in the soft light. Her reddish-brown eyes were very serious.

A contract was a contract just as a wish was a wish. Something had to be exchanged. Something had to be given up in order to gain something. That was the truth of the world. That was the basis of all realities.

C.C didn't want to damage the future so she removed the rosary from her neck. It was very old and from Italy where she came from. The green glass beads and silver cross shimmered. This was from the convent. It was her only inheritance and link with her past.

"You need to move forward to the future," Yuuko said kindly.

Her golden eyes blinked.

"You have to trust yourself," the Witch of Dimensions continued "and your wish will come true. You have enough confidence in yourself to see it through."

C.C placed the rosary in Yuuko's hands.

oOoOoOo

Yuuko and Watanuki watched the green-haired girl leave the shop through the enormous gate. Her long hair gleamed under the sunset's light. She was wearing a skirt and a tight blouse; her boots extended up to her mid-thighs. The twin girls waved goodbye to her.

"Even when the world ceases to believe in magic," the dark-haired witch said quietly "She'll still be here."

"What do you mean?" Watanuki asked, curious. He didn't think she looked like a witch.

"She'll bring back the magic and the power of kings." Yuuko's smile was enigmatic. "C.C… She didn't think that despair is as horrible as death."

"What was her wish?" the dark-haired part-timer couldn't help but ask. His eyes didn't leave the entryway. "Did she wish to die or something like that?"

The future wasn't as bad as it seemed. C.C would have her wish but not in the way she expected. "Hmm, it's something like that."

oOoOoOo

Some notes:

I hope you don't mind the spoilers. It's sprinkled here and there. The story was set many years before the war, way before C.C met Lelouch. I've always wondered why and how C.C decided that Lelouch was _the one_.


	7. Six: Simple Wishes

**Six: **Simple Wishes

**Featuring:** Code Geass

Yuuko Ichihara smiled as Kimihiro Watanuki led a green-haired young woman into the receiving room. Her smile widened even further as Maru and Moro hurried forward to assist the young woman into a seat. "It's been a long time," she greeted easily.

"So it has been," her visitor said. "I can't believe your shop is still here."

"And you can still see it," said the Dimension Witch. She immediately noticed Watanuki's curious expression. Her laughter filled the room. "Please fetch some tea and cake, Watanuki."

The dark-haired boy left the room. The green-haired young woman's eyes followed him like a cat's would. "Is he the one?" she asked bluntly.

Her old friend stayed silent.

Maru and Moro giggled behind their hands. Mokona bounced on top of the low table to take a good look at her. His eyebrows were knitted together. "What's your name now?" it asked; it immediately implied that it knew her true name without asking. That was rather troublesome.

"C.C," the guest answered evenly. Her golden eyes softened as she reached out to touch the magical creature. "What's your name, kuro-manjuu?"

"Mokona!" it huffed before bouncing away to return to Yuuko's side. "I'm called Mokona!"

"That's what you made with him?" C.C asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked amused now. "I didn't take you for a maternal person, Yuuko-san."

Yuuko waved it away. Her voice was low and soft; blush colored her cheeks. "At least they're not wayward children unlike some people's."

The green-haired girl sighed. "Where is Clow Reed? Did he achieve immortality?"

"That four-eyed freak shouldn't have the right to live forever," Yuuko said, irritated. Her eyes burned with fire. "He'd hate it."

"Just like you do," C.C said, sighing "and I do."

The dark-haired woman reached forward and cupped her cheek. Her eyes were soft and regretful. "That is the only wish I cannot grant. It will require a heavy price. You won't be able to pay it... And it will be a direct affront to the rules. Violating your contract will put us all in danger."

Golden eyes blinked tears back furiously. Yuuko withdrew her hand. Her voice trembled. "I wish I didn't know the Code. I wish I could die. How much longer should I wait until I find that person?"

"You will have to wait a long time," the Dimension Witch answered quietly. "It will be a very, very long time before that. Trust your heart, C.C. It will tell you when you've found that person who has the potential to grant your wish. _Trust your heart and him_."

C.C smiled sadly. Centuries of living hadn't removed all trces of humanity from her. She could still talk to her heart. "Why does a simple wish need complicated price?"

Yuuko shrugged elegantly. "Don't ask me. I just grant them."

Watanuki entered the room with a tea tray. He smiled kindly as he set them down in front of his boss and C.C. She smiled back. "My, what a handsome boy you are. He was right, Yuuko-san. He does look a lot like him."

The dark-haired witch smiled with bare teeth. "You don't have to tell us that he resembles the four-eyes freak."

The servant-boy blinked.

"You're not in the least maternal, are you Yuuko-san?" C.C beamed innocently. She patted Watanuki's hand. "If you found each other, I'm certain I'll find him too."

"Oh, you most certainly will," the Dimension Witch retorted. "But that's after someone shoots you."

"Most informative," laughed the green-haired witch "I'll keep that in mind."

"Bring out the sake, Watanuki!" ordered his boss. "It's time to get drunk!"

C.C and Mokona cheered.

Watanuki's shoulder slumped. He got up and headed towards the kitchen to prepare. It was time to get to work.

oOoOoOo

A/N: This is actually another story under the same name but I thought I should put it in here because it's the other Yuuko meets C.C story that I wrote. It's always fun to try different versions. Besides, I thought it would be funny if C.C was acquainted with the "four-eyed freak"...


	8. Seven: Be Careful What you Wish for

**Seven:** Be careful what you wish for

**Featuring:** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi Suzumiya was delighted with her new bike.

Her father bought it for her and she started to ride it to go anywhere. Friends were amused by her sheer delight in her new plaything. Most of all was Kyon who was relieved to know that ordinary things can still hold some sway over their admittedly weird friend.

She had picked up the habit of racing around the city after school to go exploring. Kyon was always obliged to accompany her in her expeditions. It was an exhilarating time though. They had plenty of fun because it was summer. The heat, the sunshine and the magnificent rush of speeding through wind and road combined to make a beautiful memory for the both of them.

Kyon kept an eye on her even though she always mapped out their destinations in her head. He couldn't let his guard down when he wasn't aware of her plans. In his own way, he cared about her enough to watch out for her welfare.

One day, Haruhi just decided to go to an unexplored road. It was in a newly developed part of the city and bikes weren't common there. Nevetheless Kyon tagged along to keep her out of trouble.

They sped along the hot pavement, racing and taunting each other. Seeing her happy face was enough for him. He didn't need to worry or to think about anything. All he could do was enjoy the moment. They were together and that was what mattered.

Haruhi was happily cycling along when she saw something that caught her attention. It was an old and antique building sitting in the middle of two huge skyscrapers. The design was interesting because it combined elements of the East and West. She noticed the lavish and liberal use of moon, star and butterfly designs plus the blooming cherry trees that were certainly not normal because it was the middle of summer.

Brakes screeched to a stop. She stopped to stare at the old house with a strong feeling that she must go there. Kyon stopped right behind her and followed her gaze. All he could see was an abandoned parking lot. He returned his gaze to Haruhi who looked transfixed by the sight. As usual, he got the feeling that something was about to happen and it wasn't good.

Haruhi parked her bicycle right beside the heavy wooden walls. She didn't even wait for Kyon to secure his as she grabbed his hand without warning. Her brown eyes shone with excitement. "Come on, Kyon!" she said, brimming with excitement. "Let's go in!"

"What?"

He barely had time for another incredelous question. Brown eyes widened as he thought he saw the space ripple as they entered the gates of the abandoned parking lot. And then his jaw dropped.

The young man did not have any time to recover his shock at seeing an antique but beautiful house in what was a vacant lot a few moments ago. Two little girls with pink and blue hair opened the doors and bowed to them simultaneously. Their smiles were identical. His first thought was that they were twins. "Welcome guests!"

Haruhi looked triumphant. "Somebody's expecting us! This is our chance to prove the existence of aliens, time-travelers and espers!"

Kyon sighed when she let go of him. The two little girls grabbed each of his hands to lead him inside. He had a bad feeling about this.

They entered the spacious entryway and kicked off their shoes. Butterflies were stenciled on the walls. Kyon had the vaguest inkling that every now and then they fluttered their colorful wings but his eyes couldn't catch them in action. The little girls wore secret smiles as they watched him. He took a deep breath and followed Haruhi.

"Welcome," a sultry, smoky voice wafted from the sitting room.

It was full of fragrant smoke inside. Kyon coughed. Haruhi blinked. When she opened her eyes, she saw an extremely beautiful woman wearing a magnificent silk kimono embroidered with black butterflies lying on a chaise lounge. The black-haired woman lifted her pipe and cast a sidelong look at them. Though slightly intimidated, Haruhi took a step forward.

"What is this place?" the brown-haired girl asked confidently.

"It's a shop that grants wishes," answered the woman after a heartbeat "and I am the owner. What can I do for you?"

Haruhi's expression brightened. She had been waiting for this all of her life! "I wish to know if supernatual beings exist!"

Kyon who had recovered from the splendid sight of the shop's owner hid his face in his hands. He really could not believe this girl. Of all the things that she could wish for, she wished for that!

"What a lousy wish," someone said in a stage whisper.

The black-haired lad looked around to see another youth in their age standing next to the doorway. He was tall, thin and gangling with thin glasses. But it was his resigned expression that kept Kyon's gaze on him. He was looking at the lovely woman expectantly. Kyon turned to look at the two women.

"Every wish has a price," was the response. "And you're here because you're meant to come. There's nothing in this world but hitsuzen."

"So you'll grant my wish?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

The woman tapped her pipe on the ashtray thoughtfully. "What is your name, my dear?" she answered instead.

"H-Haruhi Suzumiya," answered the brown-haired girl who was caught off-guard. "What's that for?"

"I am Ichihara Yuuko," said the woman as she sat up from her seat. "And that is for us to get to know each other."

"Lazy witch," muttered the boy with glasses.

"I'm Kyon." Haruhi's slave said simply.

"My name's Watanuki," answered Yuuko's servant/assistant. "She drives a hard bargain. Be careful."

"Watanuki, can you get us some snacks please?"

The boys exchanged glances. Kyon realized that his new acquaintance was not what he seemed. "Excuse us," the boy called Watanuki said pointedly.

Kyon followed him to the kitchen where cooking was in progress. It smelled good in the kitchen. He exhaled uneasily. "Well?"

"She's got an interesting wish," Watanuki said conversationally as he set down a plate of crackers in front of his new friend. "I'm quite surprised that she wants to confirm the existence of the supernatural."

The other boy choked.

Watanuki smiled in spite of himself. "You don't have to hide it from me. You know all about it."

"Do you?" challenged Kyon. He couldn't believe that there were more people in the world that was aware of it. Haruhi was quite oblivious in spite of her relentless search to prove the existence of supernatural phenomenon. But it was much better to keep her in the dark because she might not believe the things that she was capable of. Kyon had a hard time already with her extreme self-confidence and insatiable zest for life.

An honest chuckle answered his question. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't. You probably don't need this place but you got dragged in by her. She's quite powerful, isn't she?"

Kyon was relieved that he was drinking anything or he would've sprayed it all over the walls.

"What do you know? Where is this place? Why are we here?" Kyon asked without waiting for an answer. He was already quite annoyed that all the people around him seemed to know things. There had been quite a number of times that his take on reality was dramatically altered thanks to people showing up and revealing their real identities. He would have been content to be normal but that was not the case for him. It seemed that his destiny was truly intertwined with the supernatural.

"I'm Watanuki," said the cheerful assistant "and you're here because of hitsuzen. Even I don't know the real reason of your arrival into the shop. Maybe Yuuko-san does but not me."

"Who is that Yuuko-san anyway?" asked Kyon, really curious.

"She's a witch who grants wishes for a price," Watanuki said with a long-suffering sigh "and she's my boss. My wish was to remove my power to see ghosts and spirits. She's trying to grant it but I'm not paying enough yet. So I'm still stuck here."

"What will Haruhi pay?" Kyon looked terrified. "We don't have any money at all!"

Watanuki chuckled again. "Don't worry. Yuuko-san won't grant wishes that are too dangerous. She'll probably try to talk the customer out of it if the price was too high."

Kyon heaved a sigh of relief.

"I don't get how you got to enter though," continued the black-haired boy "because the shop is closed to people who don't need it. Your girlfriend must be really powerful or something."

Blood gushed out of Kyon's nose.

Meanwhile, Yuuko and Haruhi were engaged in a roundabout conversation that would lead to the eventual haggling. The brown-haired girl was sure that she had met an honest to goodness witch for the first time but she did not want to believe it. Seeing her long legs, creamy skin and shiny black hair was really enough for Haruhi to think of her as a model doing a sideline than a witch who could grant anything.

"Is that all you wish for?" Yuuko asked as she stared at her unusual guest.

"It's all I want to know," Haruhi answered with determination in her eyes. All of her life was spent in her search to prove that supernatural beings existed. She knew she was special. She was sure she was different. All she needed was to confirm it.

"Know thyself," was the dreamy comment. "All humans want to know themselves. Are you sure? Aren't you scared?"

Haruhi bit her lip for a moment's worth of hesitation. Her eyes hardened. She was not going to give in!

"You might find the price too high for your meager means. Maybe when you're ready to provide it. Yes, that's a good plan," Yuuko said softly. Her reddish-brown eyes kept the girl's stare on her. "You wanted to know if aliens, time-travelers and espers existed, right? How would you react if I confirmed that they did?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head, yellow ribbons flying. "I probably won't believe you."

"Then why wish for it?" Yuuko asked, leaning forward slightly. The defense mechanism was working. The world remained safe. "Why do you continue on your futile search?"

"It gives me something to look forward to. And it gave me a purpose!" Haruhi argued. "I thought nobody had any control over another person's wish. Why do you care anyway?"

"Just curious," was the lofty reply. "Will you be willing to pay using your friendships in exchange for the truth?"

Haruhi was taken by surprise. She blinked twice and thought hard on that. "Excuse me?"

"If I granted your wish by telling you the truth, would you be satisfied? Would you be willing to pay?"

She thought long and hard. The truth was all she wanted. It was what she longed for. But knowing the truth would take away the thrill of the chase. She felt like she was going to be ripped-off. For all she knew she might be paying more than it was worth.

Without another thought and wasting another moment, she got up from her seat. She bowed to Yuuko politely. "Thank you for your time. We're leaving."

"Oh, so soon," Yuuko feigned distress. "Be careful what you wish for, Haruhi-san. Take care."

Kyon arrived with neatly wrapped containers that had plenty of sweets. He looked rather surprised to see Haruhi shaken. Yuuko gave him a secret pleased smile that he returned. He bowed to her and waved goodbye to the little girls and Watanuki. His new friend looked relieved as they were escorted out the door.

As they walked out of the gates, Haruhi turned to him. She looked like she was about to cry. "Do you really think that aliens, time-travelers and espers exist? Do you really, really think so?"

"I'm not sure," Kyon said carefully "But we'll find out someday. I don't think she's a real witch, you know. Don't let her rattle you."

Haruhi smiled at him. It was the first honest and sincere smile that lit up her features and brightened her eyes. His heart skipped a beat. That was all the thanks he needed. And Kyon resolved never to let her out of his sight again.

"Let's go home," she said suddenly changing her attitude. The sweetness was replaced by a brisk and businesslike manner that was so familiar to him. "I didn't realize it was so late!"

That was how Kyon realized that they've been gone for four hours when it felt like they spent only thirty minutes.

(And that was how he believed Watanuki who could see spirits, ghosts, kitsune and other monsters that participated annually in the Demon Lantern Parade. Strange as it was, Kyon was visited by various supernatural entities lately so it didn't strike him as strange. If he hadn't met their friends in the SOS Brigade he would've fainted out of shock. Now a bleeding nose was his common reaction. If Haruhi knew, she would be thrilled. But she was better off staying in the dark.)

They got on their bikes and sped away.

oOoOoOo

"How did he get inside?" Watanuki asked as he served cookies and tea. He adjusted his glasses to see Yuuko better. "Doumeki couldn't get in at first."

Yuuko laughed. "Haruhi Suzumiya's power is so great that she can rip time and space. It's a small thing for her to bring another friend into our little Dimension Shop."

Watanuki's eyes widened.

The black-haired witch sighed. She drank some tea first before elaborating. "She was born with the power to alter reality. Her desire to prove the existence of supernatural phenomena is only natural because she's different. She knows it and she wants to confirm it. But when faced with choosing between knowing and not knowing, her subconscious will automatically reject the idea of the existence of the supernatural. She'll just laugh in anyone's face if they tried to convince her otherwise."

"So she's like you," said Watanuki after some thought.

"No," Yuuko laughed lightly. "She's unaware of her abilities. It is an ability to reshape matter and energy, create or alter life and matter, turn a person's thoughts or desires into reality, simulate any and all other powers and abilities, bend time and space, and possibly even rewrite the laws of physics. She can warp reality. Excessive want and distress can let her become a threat to herself and those around her so Kyon's purpose is to keep the situation in check so that the Haruhi-san doesn't cause any major damage or discover her power."

"She's scary." Watanuki said with an involuntary shiver. "So granting Suzumiya-san's wish is a no-no."

"It's not just that," said the witch seriously. "It's totally forbidden."

"How did you talk her out of it?" asked her ward as his curiosity heightened. "She looks like she won't give in to just anything..."

Yuuko's smile was gentle. "She placed more value in her friends than in her desires. And that is what really counts."

oOoOoOo


	9. Eight: In Pursuit of Happiness

**Eight: **In Pursuit of Happiness

**Featuring: **Pandora Hearts

Watanuki found a golden locket on one of his explorations of the warehouse. It was golden and antique with a unique song that played whenever he opened it. The locket was pretty but it gave him a sense of fear. Sometimes beautiful things were more terrifying, in his opinion.

One day the heavy door opened to let in a pre-adolescent girl. She had long, thick black hair that fell to the backs of her knees and defiant eyes. Her carriage was slightly arrogant but flawless, as though aware of the weight of power. Watching her from behind the screens made him tremble in terror.

His mistress was the greatest witch, as far as he knew. Her seat of power was an old antique shop that granted many wishes, big and small. People- and creatures- of all kinds visited her or gravitated towards her. It was a profitable business and his mistress remained unchallenged.

Yuuko Ichihara was in her element as she received the Black Rabbit. "You found me."

"I didn't know the shop existed," Alice said idly. She looked around the Oriental design of the house with vague interest. "I've heard talk inside the Abyss but I didn't realize it was true."

"I've visited the Intentions of the Abyss once to remind her," Yuuko said slowly as she tapped her elegant pipe into a heavy crystal ashtray "that granting wishes doesn't need heavy prices."

"The Intention of the Abyss is stubborn." The Black Rabbit said sharply. "She lures humans with promises of power and of change but she doesn't give it."

Yuuko's brown eyes were lit with interest. As the Witch of Dimensions, she was aware of the existence of the powerful Abyss that lived in one of the worlds. It was very old magic and very evil too. The darkness that swallowed a city offered power to mortals before dragging them down into its bottomless pits. It was a breeding ground of monsters known as Chains. It was a vision of hell.

She knew that the Black Rabbit was the strongest Chain of all. (Lewis Carroll wouldn't have thought that his characters existed in a dimension with wholly different personalities. It might have been something he'd dreamed of if he was on mushrooms.) So she treated her exactly as she'd treat other customers.

"What is your wish, B-Rabbit?" the Witch asked calmly.

"I want to find my memories," she answered quickly.

Watanuki dropped the locket by accident. He was eavesdropping so hard he didn't realize that he was poised to enter the large sitting room. A haunting beautiful song filled the air.

Alice tensed. She listened to the music with alert eyes and bared teeth. It was summoning old feelings of delight, nostalgia and the vaguest sense of terror. Her eyes flicked sideways to take in the servant reaching forward to take the locket.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded. That was the locket that Oz Bezarius used when he summoned her. That was what bound them together.

Yuuko pretended indifference. "It's a payment for an old wish."

Alice got up and picked the locket up. It sat at her palm, playing its beautiful song. Her forehead knitted together. Oz?

It had been years since she last saw Oz after their many adventures together. She had left the country to get away- far, far away from the tragedies of Sabrie…

The last thing she heard was that Oz was happily settled as the new Grand Duke with faithful Gilbert Nightray at his side. Lady Sharon Rainsworth , Xerxes, Elliot Nightray and even Reo were in his merry court. They had all survived.

Only Alice went away. Only Alice-the last Chain, the greatest Black Rabbit- was left.

She was still missing memories. Her soul felt incomplete. Even if she put up a façade that she was perfectly fine, she was aching everywhere. She had released Oz from his contract because she couldn't bear to see the person whom she cared about most stay because he was bound to an impossible quest. She was kind enough to be cruel; she loved him too much to hurt him.

"What wish?" Alice demanded. "What did Oz wish for?"

"Your happiness," Yuuko answered softly. "He wished only for your happiness, _Alice_."

Watanuki stared at the women. Then his eyes widened.

He had not forgotten the young lad with golden hair and a smile as bright as the sun. He wore fine but archaic clothes with fine flair. He was accompanied by a taciturn young woman with handsome dark looks. They had talked and flirted with Yuuko as though she was a queen before presenting her with the locket.

"For your service," the blond boy had said with a flourish. "You're a gentler mistress than the Intention of the Abyss."

The dark-haired boy had never forgotten the bittersweet smile that was on his face. It was brave and sad. Behind him, his servant looked on with a resigned expression. Yuuko had received the locket before giving it to Maru and Moro.

Then they went away.

Watanuki forgot what their wish was but he was sure that it was very important. The locket seemed like a very important thing.

He was brought back to the moment when he heard a soft laugh.

Alice was laughing.

"He paid for _me_?" she said, shrieking with mirth "What will he get from that? Our relationship is no more! He is not my contractor any longer!"

The dark-haired lad adjusted his glasses. He smiled wryly at Alice's weird behavior. She was as weird as they come. (Even if he saw a young girl, he knew it was just a disguise. She was definitely a powerful creature that wields a large scythe.)

Yuuko looked on, amused.

"I am searching for my memories," Alice continued, wiping her eyes. Watanuki saw tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not looking for happiness."

The Witch of Dimensions made no reply.

"I… I don't understand," she murmured as she sat down. Staring at the golden locket, she held it up to the golden lamplight. "I'm not whole. I'm not perfect. I don't have anything to me except the few memories that we've made. Stupid kid… He's such a stupid kid. He wasted such a beautiful thing."

Watanuki decided to intervene. Casting a tentative look at his employer, he approached Alice slowly. "It was done in the best of intentions," he said carefully.

Alice turned to him, staring curiously. "Oz paid with my locket. This was what drew us together. Hear that? It was that song that called for me from the Abyss. I've let go of Oz, it's been many years since I last heard that melody and I've got no intentions of binding us together again… But it's rather odd of him to wish for my happiness."

"Lots of people want happiness," the dark-haired lad replied cautiously.

"I don't remember happiness," the Black Rabbit retorted. "That's why I want my memories back."

Watanuki smiled gently. "Happiness is being with a person you care about. Don't you remember?"

And realization dawned on Alice's face.

She remembered saving Oz, teasing Oz and sleeping next to Oz. There was a rush of clear memories that was full of Oz, Gil and a full feeling of warmth in her chest. Tears leaped up to her eyes. Happiness was the best thing that she felt after he brought her into the light. Happiness was the contentment and delight she had with him.

"Why did you leave him?" Yuuko asked quietly. She smiled at Mokona.

"I didn't want to remind him of the darkness," Alice answered sadly "I didn't want to attract misfortune. I left because of I'm a part of the Abyss under the pretense of searching for my memories."

"Are you happy with your decision?" the Witch continued in the same hypnotic voice that coaxed even the darkest truths from the most tight-lipped of customers.

The Black Rabbit shook her head, hair flying.

Watanuki smiled tenderly at this dark creature that was probably older than he was but still very young. He wanted to smooth away her hair and take away her cares. "Oz wants the best for you."

"I want to find my memories." She was still stubborn.

"Didn't you find them?" Yuuko's smile was oddly gentle. "All of your memories had Oz."

Alice looked at her, slightly surprised. "Oz and Jack and Glen… Gil, Xerxes and even Sharon-neesan too. My memories contain them."

Watanuki grinned. That was the truth. Alice didn't realize that what she was searching for was inside her all along.

"I shall take that back," Yuuko said and gestured for the locket. Alice returned it. "And your payment will be your rabbit pendant."

"It's mine," the Black Rabbit said petulantly. "It's me."

"Therefore it's a good payment," the cool and calculating businesswoman answered. Alice gave it to Watanuki who realized that it was an exquisite rabbit pendant with real sapphire eyes. "It's great doing business with you."

"I have to go," Alice said, rising. There was a new sparkle in her eyes. She was smiling brightly too. "I've got to go back to Oz."

Watanuki and Yuuko watched her leap into the portal with characteristic impatience. There was a flash of light. The last thing they saw was thick black hair disappearing and the sound of boots. Watanuki was the first to smile.

"She's going to him," he said simply.

"And he's expecting it." Yuuko rejoined. "He's waiting for her to come back."

Watanuki remembered the smile on Alice's face. Beautiful things didn't need to be scary at all.


End file.
